epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheScottBird/Rick and Morty vs Splinter and TMNT. Epic Rap Battles of Animation 2
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIMATION! RICK SANCHEZ VS! MASTER SPLINTER! BEGIN! (Connection: Two wise masters and their teenage "apprentices.") Master Splinter: Well, well, seems like Doctor Brown finally turned to animation The wisdom of my mind leaves my children fascinated You don't even care for your grandson! You only need him To survive as a Rick, what was Cartoon Network thinkin'? Is your show cancelled? On hiatus? How the fuck am I supposed to know? I've been around for ages, your "mastermind" couldn't handle my ninja flow I may be old and crippley, but you couldn't look like a stiffer dick You may have a high IQ, but through my eyes, you're as retarded as Doofus Rick Rick: Morty told me people use "retarded" as a way to say that things are dumb But how can I be dumb when I travel through portals? Here, want some Gazorpazorp gum? When you step to Rick Sanchez, motherfucker, then you're in some Ricksy business I mean, I went against Satan and took down that evil whore's wishes So you can call me a God, motherfucker, yeah my drunk ass just said "motherfucker" twice Just because I'm a loving grandpa doesn't mean I have to be pervy and nice So before you come to talk poop and act like I don't mean shit Let me get out my portal gun, here, Splinter - eat this! (blasts gun at Splinter, but Splinter ninja-dodges it) Splinter: I'm too fast for you, my rhymes will stick to you like a splinter Your wife divorced you - how sad - but the bad part is you don't miss her So now you're lonely and fucked up with a teenage kid - sticking seeds up his ass, you're not a pervert yet? I tell my children not to rush to violence, but I guess that rule has to be bent Rick: Ha! Having seed-ass is nothing, compared to getting screwed by a Katana blade I'll chomp you up like a fucking pizza- Michaelangelo: Did somebody say "pizza"? (Heeyah!) Leonardo: Let's see how this old man is with four against one This adventure right here won't be for all games and fun Michaelangelo: Cowabunga, bitch, so let's get it on! Put some pepperoni on that pizza, and we already won Raphael: I'm tired of your bullshit, do you have a movie? Let's see what my sai say about this motherfucking newbie Donatello: Calm down, Raphael, we're gonna beat this bummer easily Especially if he's in his granddaughter's room during Summer's eve Rick: Wubba lubba dubb-dubb, fuck you mutated bastards Uh...M-Morty, come here right now! Take 'em down while I take down their master Morty: Uh, Rick, is this really fair? I mean, i-i-it's us against five of them Rick: Shut up Morty, we take down bitches everyday - and you're scared of some turtle men? Morty: What the hell are we even doing? We're-we're battling four cowards in a shell Rick: That's it, Morty! Show 'em who's boss! You guys are the pussy versions of the Avengers - we're the white versions of Kenan & Kal Morty: My dad could even take you down! Rick: Go back to your sewers where you were raised like shit Morty: Rick's a threat, you guys are heroes to your town Rick: How could they put my mind against misfits like this? Fuck this shit, go away, take an Adult Swim WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIMATION! Poll Who won? Rick and Morty Splinter and TMNT Category:Blog posts